Infected
by Gamer AlchemistZ
Summary: On Conan's sixth birthday, Shinichi and Ran decide to take their son to Tropical Land. While at the mall, they meet the rest of the gang. Shinichi has a bad feeling. Nothing is safe when a man wanders in and bites a woman. The happy birthday soon goes downhill as they fight to save their lives.


**Infected**

Small patters of footsteps brought him to consciousness. His groggy groan was muffled by his pillow and he could feel more than hear his wife chuckle. "Mommy! Daddy!" They heard their son's excited voice sound from just down the hall as he got closer.

"Are we ready for 6?" The dark haired man asked his wife, his dark blue eyes making an appearance behind his heavy eyelids.

The dark haired woman laughed, caressing his cheek, "I think we can handle him at 6 years old. It's no different from 5." She peeked an azure eye out, "Though, I do wish he wouldn't wake us up before the sun."

Her husband snorted as the door burst open and their dark haired son jumped onto the bed, "It's my birthday!"

The boy's mother nodded groggily, sitting up, "Yes, Conan, it is. How old are you this year?"

Conan looked at her thoughtfully with his father's dark blue eyes then held up six fingers, "I'm 6 years old, Mommy!" He exclaimed proudly.

"You made it to 6 already?" His father joked as he sat up in bed as well, "You know what that means?"

Conan jumped on the bed excitedly, "Tropical Land!"

His mother smiled widely, "Yes, that's right. Now go get dressed so we can go." Her son nodded and bounded out of the room.

"Ran," The man groaned, flopping back onto the bed, "I have a bad feeling about this."

Ran scoffed, getting up from the bed, "You only say that because the last time we've ever went to Tropical Land, you turned into Conan."

He scoffed, "It's not that, not really…" He trailed off, lost in thought.

"Shinichi?" Ran tilted her head curiously.

Shinichi sighed, shaking his head, "It's nothing, come on. Let's get dressed." He went to the bathroom while Ran stared at him worriedly.

X

"Mommy, Mommy. Are Uncle Heiji and Auntie Kazuha coming too? Are they bringing Sakura-chan?" Conan asked as they shopped in the mall for extra supplies for the trip to the amusement park.

"Hai, Conan," Ran replied absentmindedly as she looked at the list of the things they were shopping for, "Everyone's coming."

Conan perked up brightly, "Uncle Kaito, Uncle Wataru, Uncle Mitsuhiko, Uncle Genta, Uncle Makoto, Uncle Ninzaburo, Uncle Saguru, Uncle Chiba, Auntie Aoko, Auntie Sonoko, Auntie Miwako, Auntie Ayumi, Auntie Ai, Auntie Masumi, Auntie Yumi, Auntie Naeko, Auntie Sumiko, Auntie Akako, and Auntie Keiko too?" He asked in one breath.

Ran stared at him in disbelief before glaring at Shinichi who was sniggering, "What? He's got a lot of aunts and uncles."

Ran snorted and continued shopping, "Like that's any of my doing."

"No grandmas or grandpas?" Their son asked a little crestfallen.

"No, sorry Conan," Shinichi patted his head reassuringly; "Grandma Yukiko and Eri and Grandpa Yuusaku and Kogoro are in America with Agasa-hakase on vacation. Megure-keibu, Nakamori-keibu, the Hattoris, Subaru-san, Kuroba-san, and Toyama-san are all on vacation as well; somewhere else though. Don't worry," He told the pouty boy, "You'll see them again soon."

"Aw," They heard a feminine voice say, "Why is such a cute little boy looking so sad on his birthday?"

"Sonoko," Ran smiled at her friend who appeared with her family.

"Auntie Sonoko!" Conan exclaimed happily, hugging her legs.

Shinichi snorted, glancing at Ran, "He gets that from you." He winced when she jabbed her elbow into his ribs.

"Oi, Kudo!" He heard the familiar Osakan accent yell.

He sighed lightly, turning to his friend, "Oi, Hattori," He smiled at Heiji's wife, "Kazuha-san, how's it going?"

Kazuha chuckled, walking to Ran, "It's been going fine, Kudo-kun."

Shinichi smiled before bending down to the Hattori child, "Hello, Sakura-chan."

Sakura smiled, her green eyes lighting up, "Hi, Uncle Shinichi." She looked around curiously, beaming when her eyes fell on Conan, "Conan-kun!" She ran to her friend excitedly.

"What are you guys doing here?" Shinichi asked his Osakan friend.

Heiji chuckled a bit nervously, "I forgot to pack some stuff for Tropical Land and Kazuha insisted we come to the mall. Funny seeing you guys here."

"Eh? Kudo? Hattori?" They heard a familiar voice question. Their faces fell as realization hit them.

"Hey, Kuroba," They said in unison as Kaito came up with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Seems like you guys forgot some things as well," He laughed, "Now I won't get in trouble with Aoko."

"Dad, you always get in trouble with Mom," His son mumbled causing Shinichi and Heiji to laugh.

"Toichi," Kaito mock scolded. Toichi rolled his eyes, a trait he learned from his mother, and followed Aoko.

"Seriously," Shinichi said, "We almost have the whole gang here. We're just missing-"

"Ohayo!" Sera came up, putting an arm around their shoulders, "How's it going, guys?"

"Sera-san," Shinichi's eyebrow twitched, "What are you doing here?"

Sera grinned, her canine tooth popping out, "I had to pick up some things and I noticed you guys. I thought I should at least say happy birthday to Conan-kun before we all go to Tropical Land." She then walked towards Ran and Conan who were conversing with the Hattori, Kyogoku, and Kuroba family.

"Shinichi-niisan, what are you doing here?" Mitsuhiko asked as he stood with Genta, Ayumi, and Ai.

Shinichi narrowed his eyes, "I can ask you the same question."

Ai only shook her head, "What else do you come to the mall for, Kudo-kun?" She walked to Ran, the rest following her.

"Eh, Hattori-kun? Kudo-kun? Kuroba-kun?" They turned to Takagi who stood next to Sato, Yumi, Chiba, Shiratori, Naeko, and Kobayashi-sensei; Sato only went by her maiden last name since she was used to it, as did Kobayashi-sensei. They were married but no one really called them by their new last names except for the youngest kids.

Takagi Ryu smiled, "Hey, Uncle Shinichi, Uncle Heiji, and Uncle Kaito." The boy looked like his father, but had the same personality as his mother. It was shown mostly when he was around the other kids who were only a year younger than him.

"What are you guys doing here?" Really, it was like a reunion and the party hadn't begun yet.

Takagi laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his head, "We forgot some stuff on the way to Tropical Land, so we decided to stop here really quickly."

Shinichi rolled his eyes, "That seems like everyone's story."

They all turned when they heard a crash in front of them. They watched in alarm as the person who caused the crash limped towards the people in the front, twitching madly.

"Sir, are you alright?" A polite woman asked as she walked to him cautiously.

The man in question looked at her with red, wild eyes and lunged at her, his teeth sinking into her shoulder fiercely. The woman screamed as blood poured from her wound.

Takagi, Sato, Chiba and Shiratori got out their guns; they kept theirs on them even off duty for safe keeping. "Sir, stop right there!" Shiratori demanded, keeping his gun trained on him.

The man ripped his mouth from the woman, spraying blood all over his face and the floor. He then lunged towards the police officers who didn't hesitate to shoot him.

Kobayashi-sensei ran to the woman, trying to stop the bleeding. Shinichi, Makoto, Heiji, Kaito and Sera ran to the entrance, trying to close the doors. They paled when they noticed more people with the same as the man's came towards the mall.

"Find all the exits!" Shinichi shouted urgently, "Keep the mall closed! No one goes in or out!"


End file.
